


Guest Lecturer for DADA

by KJ_EARLEY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Classroom Sex, M/M, Magic, Teacher Harry, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_EARLEY/pseuds/KJ_EARLEY
Summary: Edward is talking to Harry's class for DADA and Harry wants to know more about Vampires





	Guest Lecturer for DADA

"Today class we have a guest lecturer for Defence Against the Dark Arts yes from an old vampire family and no this vampire clan is not dark they are vegetarian vampires. So do not give them too much trouble."

Edward Cullen Defence Against the Dark Arts class really interested in learning about the different types of vampires there are take their clan, for example, they Sparkle and they are vegetarians, they also live among humans by going to school. Where are the vampires can live among humans without sparkling so no one knows that they are really vampires? Other vampires just black who are made of slush and different types of vampires they need to know how to hand them because they can all turn dark pending on the influence. 

Edward noticed one student that cannot take his eyes off of him I just. If he remembers correctly the boy's name is Harry.

" now everybody I am sure the professor Lupin would like you to do an essay on the different types of vampires Nelson I will be grading it I would like everyone to do a 5-page essay on the different types of vampires and it has to be handed in by next class. I would like to thank everybody for paying attention, now get to your next class is before you are late. " 

What's everyone leaves I go and start tidying up the desk I noticed that I am not alone I turn around and see Harry still sitting at his desk. " Mr Potter what can I help you with, you seem to have all the answers during class time surely shouldn't need help with the essay that was set out."

he slowly walks up towards me " I just have a few questions for you sir ones that you didn't talk about a class. "

I point to the chair for Harry to sit down, and signal for him to keep talking. " well sir I just want to know do you sparkle everywhere or just where people can see? "

this boy must be crazy if he wants to know about where a vampire sparkles. That is not the first time I have been asked that question. " well Mr Potter do you want to find out because I would be more than happy to show you ". 

Harry over the desk and have them sit for my lap. "Now Mister Potter, if you want to see if I sparkle everyone we are going to need to lose some of these clothes. Do you want to go first or do you want me to?" 

Harry lifts my arms up over my head and takes my shirt off first. When he notices that there is no sunlight in the class he whispers something that if it wasn't for my vampire hearing I would have missed it. "Lumos Solem" then all of a sudden the room is filled with bright sunlight and I start to sparkle.

"Well, I can see that your chest sparkles but does the rest of you, sir. Let's get you out of those pants and we will see about getting me out of mine. Do you like me sitting on your lap sir?" 

Who wouldn't like having a healthy young male on their lap, and an eager human. Because not many humans want a vampire unless they want to be changed. I just thrust my hips up to him to show him. 

He quickly helps me take off my pants but leaves my tight black boxers on. He has a smirk on his face once he sees my legs sparkle as well. "I can see your legs but there is one part that I want to know more about because it would be a great addition to my essay sir." 

I grab his pants before he can even think about taking off my boxers. Slowly moving the pants down his hips, can see that there is no noticeable boxers or brief sticking up which makes me wonder if he is wearing any. If he isn't such a naughty boy. 

Once Harry's pants are off I just look at him and he is very gifted in more ways than one. When I have my full of looking I let him have at me. 

Harry's hands slowly go to my boxers and start to pull them down, each little bit that is pulled down shows off more and more sparkly skin. I use to hate the fact that we sparkle but if Harry is this fascinated by it then it might not be so bad. 

"Now that you can see all of me what do you want to do to me, Mister Potter?" I ask while I lean back on my chair with Harry still on my lap. 

He doesn't answer me, but just gets off my lap and bends over the desk. At the same time, he waves his hand around the room, I guess he is making it so no one can hear us. He also moves his hand down to his ass and slowly pushes one finger and I can see lube already getting pushed out, "I want you, Sir, I am all lubed up and clean." 

I stand behind him and hold my hard weeping cock up to his tight looking out pull his finger out and push my cock in without any warning thrusting hard and fast enough for a human don't want to hurt this young man. 

He keeps pushing back every time I pull out, just to trust me back in. My hand goes down to his cock and I start tugging on it with such force I want him to come first. It has been a while since I last had sex with a male or female. So I am very close to cumming myself. 

After a few more minutes of my tugging on this cock, he comes all over the desk and my hand, bringing my hand up to his mouth, I feel him poke his little tongue out and lick my hand clean.

When he is finished I turn his face to me and kiss him tasting himself on his lips and tongue. 

His body is still pulsing and his nice tight asshole is squeezing my cock till I come. I pull out and get down on my knees and just stare at his nice tight rosebud with my cum leaking out of it. That I just have to have a taste. So I lick up the strip of his crack and clean up all of my cum.

I pull Harry back onto my lap to let him come down from his bliss before we start to get dressed. 

"Was that enough for your essay Mister Potter or would you need more help later tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and it was a quick story for a group thing so I am very sorry if it is bad


End file.
